


wakey wakey Richard

by PaladinAlby



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lee being an adorable little shit, richard being sobdone with lee's shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAlby/pseuds/PaladinAlby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee spams Richard with texts because he's lonely. Fluff. Fluff. And more fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wakey wakey Richard

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 in the morning. What do you expect.

Richard woke up to the sound of his phone beeping over and over again. Clutching his phone and forcing his eyes open to survey it, it read that he had 10+ new messages. All from Lee. He rolled his eyes and sighed. Opening the first message. He read

7:37am.   
Lee  
"Goooooood morning dear Richard. How was your sleep?"

Next message

7:41am.   
Lee  
"Hello? Richard? Wakey wakey rise and shiney."

Richard smirked at his child like words. He clicked the next one.

7:44am.   
Lee  
"Richard please talk to me."

Next

7:46am. Lee  
"Why are you ignoring me? :("

Next

7:47am.   
Lee  
"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS RICHARD?"  
7:49am.   
Lee  
"your breaking up with me aren't you?"

Richard rolled his eyes but continued to read the messages

7:50am.   
Lee  
"But you cant do that."

7:51am.   
Lee  
"i think its time i told you"

7:52am.   
Lee  
"Richard. I am....................... PREGNANT"

Richard let out sigh. "of course you are Lee" he mumbled out.

7:53am.   
Lee  
"Ok fine"

7:55am.   
Lee  
"I am........................... Having twins"

Richard rolled his eyes for the fifth time this morning.

7:57am.   
Lee  
"Ugh fine."

7:57am.   
Lee  
"im not pregnant"

Richard smiled, letting out a small burst of laughter that had bubbled up inside him.

7:58am.   
Lee  
"but it sounded good"

8:00am.   
Lee  
"Richard talk to me!!!!"

8:02am   
Lee  
"Richard so help me god i will come over to your trailer and i bet i will find you drinking tea while laughing at me."

8:04am.   
Lee  
"that's it, im coming"

Richard checked the time and saw that it was 8:06am. Lee should be here soon. Richard shoved his head into his pillow and groaned. He sighed as he heard the front door to his trailer open. Lee walked towards his bedroom and groaned. Richard barely heard the "still god damn asleep, lazy bum" Lee let escape from his mouth. 

Lee sat down next to Richard on the bed and shook him "Rich, are you alive?" Richard didn't answer. "Richard i am going to assume your dead and start planning your funeral if you don't move." Richard turned his head to face Lee who was smiling at him. Richard whined into his pillow but spoke.

"One. Good morning. Two. I never believed for a second you were pregnant. Three. Why are you so happy in the early hours of the day?" Lee laughed. He softly lay down beside Richard.

"One. Good morning. Two. But it sounded good. Three. I've already had three cups of coffee." Richard stared at Lee who stared back with a wide smile. 

"i should of got rid of that damn coffee." he mumbled but leaned over and kissed Lee on the lips softly. Lee did no favours but gripped the back of Richard's head and deepened the kiss. Richard groaned. He was not awake for this.

Lee let him go after a few minutes. Leaving Richard breathless and gasping for air. He smiled at Lee though. Richard was slowly falling back to sleep until he remembered Lee was there. He jerked back awake. Lee giggled.

"Go back to sleep Rich. You look like a zombie." Richard smiled and nodded. He placed his head back his pillow to sleep. Lee, instead of leaving, stripped himself of uncomfortable clothing (leaving him in his underwear) and slipped in behind Richard. Wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him close. 

Lee silently whispered "i love you"

Richard mumble it back and feel into a deep sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
